


Scrutinized

by overhaulsupremacy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 3 of the members get mentioned only one ig, Chanyeol is really in deep shit, Chanyeol is tired of sehuns antics, Chanyeol is too sleep deprived for this shit, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kai on the other hand is just something else, Other, Sehun and Kai are here to cause trouble, Sehun is the charismatic yet evil doctor, Toben stays by chanyeol's side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overhaulsupremacy/pseuds/overhaulsupremacy
Summary: It's not easy for Chanyeol to work on file reports while 2 criminals are messing with him or perhaps hold him hostage.
Kudos: 2





	Scrutinized

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the game scrutinized but I highly recommend playing it !!

Chanyeol slowly began to wake up from his nap and it was another dreading day. He was already dealing with the loss of his cousin that happened to be murdered by the blue blood killer. 

The police didn't do much investigating on the case and Chanyeol had to take it in his own hands. He decided to team up with his neighbors so that way they could form a crime watch.

Suho, Chen, and Baekhyun have been frequently checking up on Chanyeol to see how he was holding up. Chanyeol had to admit that he wasn't in good condition since he was having a hard time coping with the loss of his cousin.

He already got diagnosed with insomnia, his depression was slowly worsening, and he just constantly pushed away his pills. The pressure was too much for him to handle so he took a small break from the crime watch and recently got back to it. 

Chanyeol got up from his bed and checked up on Toben who was already awake. He locked the bedroom window and left the closet open and continued to check all the rooms in his house. He continued to lock the windows and leave the other two closets open.

Chanyeol began to make his way to the kitchen to put food in Toben's dog bowl. The windows to the kitchen were already locked and he made his way over to his work space. It's been awhile since he's touched his computer and the first thing he did was check his emails.

"Hey,

Lights throughout my home are randomly turning off without me touching any of the switches. Also if I leave my security camera light on too long the breaker trips.

I'd like a quote and your soonest possible opening to get this mess sorted.

Thank you, Chanyeol"

He looked over to silently read the reply from the technician to himself.

"Hello Chanyeol,

I am super busy the next few weeks. In the meantime I suggest flicking the light switches on and off a few times to get them to turn on. There's probably a short/loose wiring that has been causing the lights to turn off. 

For the camera light, limit your use to shorter bursts to avoid flipping the breaker. It sounds like it's drawing more power than your breaker was rated for. 

The diagnoses above are just assumptions and at this point I can't give you a quote unfortunately without first coming to your home. If you still want to schedule an appointment my first open slot is 6/18/21 at 9am."

Chanyeol sighed to himself after reading the reply knowing that this won't be easy. He knows that he'll have to get up several times to fix the breaker, especially the internet router since it'll go out at times. 

He exited the emails and pulled up both of the Be Out on the Lookouts reports and began reading them to himself. 

"Last night I thought I heard something outside my house. So I promptly checked by my security cameras to see what it was and saw a strange man creeping around. Unsure of what this person was doing snooping around outside, I shined the camera light on them to get a better look at who it was. 

After clearly being caught he ran off, but after checking the footage a couple of times his face seemed so familiar. It dawned on me after the fact that it was Oh Sehun and he matched the description of the man the police were after for a murder. 

It's our duty as members of the Watch to keep the community safe and aware of what's going on. I recommend everyone shares this message to monitor your cameras and if available use your camera lights to deter any suspicious persons away from your property."

Chanyeol looked closely at the sketch of Sehun who was wanted for the murder. Black hair, brown eyes, and most likely used his looks to deceive people. He closed out the first one and began to read the second one. 

"As of today we've notified the agency about a potential suspect we believed is involved in a sex trafficking ring. Our suspicion comes from the disappearance of a number of female victims and comes from an eyewitness account of one women who was able to escape. We know that the man operates alone and at night specifically. He is around 5'11-6'0, brown hair, Asian, and one of his nails are chipped due to an incident. We'd like to stress this message specifically to the women as you could in fact be his next target. Based on the track record it seems as if he is looking to kidnap women exclusively and there's a very low chance of men being kidnapped.

It's also come to my attention that the builder who developed many of the homes in this area cut some corners. Many of the reports point to a compromised window locking mechanism as the culprit behind the unwanted entries. Security is key here, leave your lights on, ensure your windows are locked."

"Well fuck, this is going te be one long night." Chanyeol said to himself as he pulled up the first report for the night

...


End file.
